All Things Remembered
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: Amy is becoming weak, but why? She gets thrown back into time, meeting the tenth Doctor's companions, and learning about them, and their compassion, only for a short time. Is it real, did the Doctor really meet Amelia before she was a little girl, waiting in a garden?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO**

**Another one-shot you guys! This time, we've got Amy, Rory, and the Doctor on the TARDIS! Amy whump coming!**

Doctor Who Fanfiction: All Things Remembered

Amy was exhausted. They'd been off saving worlds all the time. Still, she wanted a new adventure. They all stepped into the TARDIS after a long day, and Amy asked the Doctor, "Where to next?"

The Doctor examined Amy thoughtfully. "Your a bit paled, you should go get some rest now, Amy." He said, putting his hand on her forehead. "Bit warm too. Seems you need a break from saving everyone, Miss Amelia Pond. Doctor's orders. Any objections Rory? You're a nurse."

"No, you're right. Go ahead to your room Amy, sleep."

"Don't I get any say in this? I'm _fine._" Amy protested.

"No, you're not. Go, now." Rory said, ordering her to her room.

"Rory, don't push it." Amy said, glaring at him. The Doctor came up to her, gripping her shoulders and looking into her eyes calmly, the way only he could.

"Amy, come on. Please. Don't be childish. Go to your room. It's only to help you." Did Amy even have a choice to say "no" to those puppy-dog eyes? Nope.

"Whatever." She began to walk to the hallway, around the TARDIS's countless rooms. When she was at the entrance of the hallway, she fell against the wall, using it to keep herself from completely falling to the ground. Almost immediantly, both her boys were by her side, helping her stand and walk to her bedroom.

"Amy, tell me what's wrong. Does it hurt?" The Doctor asked. A silent tear slid down her cheek as the pain inside her grew. They managed to get the woman to her bed, lying her down carefully.

"Amy? Can you hear me?" Her mind was foggy due to the pain, but she could figure out it was Rory asking her. She nodded her head.

"Okay. Amy, I'm going to find out what's wrong with you." Rory went to the med bay and gathered a few things he could identify. When he came back, he found his efforts were in vain. The Doctor was already scanning her with his sonic screwdriver. Deciding to just let it be, he set down the supplies and stood next to the Doctor.

"What does it say?" He asked, concerned.

The Doctor read off the readings. "Fever of 101.8 and rising. Can't tell what her symptoms are..."

"The flu?" Rory questioned.

"Rory, when was the last time we were on Earth? How would she catch human flu?"

He hadn't thought about that. It had to have been at least two weeks since they'd been on Earth, and the incubation period for the flu was only three days. "Well, are you saying it's alien?" The Doctor didn't hear his question, he was too busy scanning Amy a second time. He looked worried as he read the readings.

"What is it?" The Doctor didn't seem to hear Rory ask. More determined, he tried again. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Her fever's 102.6 now Rory. It's rising too fast." Rory, being a nurse, knew the serious dangers his fiance' was in. Amy looked up at them, her face white as a sheet.

"You guys, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll sleep, you guys go."

"Amy, you're really sick." The Doctor replied.

"Trust me, if I need anything, I'll call. I want to be alone. What, do you need to run a test or something?"

"Actually, a blood test would be nice..." The Doctor said.

"If you get the blood, can I be alone?"

"Of course. I'll get the needle. Rory! Go get the needle." Rory was about to protest, but seeing Amy lying there helplessly made him let it slide...for now.

As he went to the med bay, he worried about the fact she didn't want to be taken care of. Well, he didn't like her to take care of him when he was sick, but that was different. He was a nurse, he didn't get taken care of, he took care of others. After all, being fussed over by Amy was a lot like being fussed over by a bulldozer, so a little complaint was justified.

Amy. Magnificent, spectacular, lovable, dangerous, Amy Pond. He loved her, that beautiful Scottish girl with the lovely red hair and gorgeous green eyes, who was to be his wife someday.

He was now walking back to her room, supplies in hand. He entered and began to draw blood. The Doctor didn't stop him, since he knew exactly what he was doing. With two viles full, he handed them to the Doctor.

"Do you need anything?" Rory asked as they left the room. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"My head is pounding..." she answered weakly.

Rory turned to the Doctor. "Have you got any asprin? That might help her."

"No asprin, sorry."

"Why wouldn't you have asprin in all those foreign medications in your med bay?"

"I'm deathly allergic. One tablet could kill me. I think it's reasonable to not want something that could kill you on your spaceship."

"Oh." They left in silence to go run tests.

Alone in her room, Amy stared at her ceiling. What was happening to her? It was all so confusing... She didn't have much time to think about it before she drifted off into a restless sleep.

The Doctor, he was there, in her dream, with Rory. Then, she saw a tall, thin man with dark brown hair in a brown pinstripe suit with a young blonde woman. _Rose Tyler. The girl who was lost._ Wait, how did she know that? Then, another woman appeared in a white lab coat. _Martha Jones. The girl who moved on. _Where'd that come from? Yet another woman, older, with red hair. _Donna Noble. The girl who forgot. _Who were these people? Then, she saw herself, seven years old, sitting on her suitcase in the garden, waiting for her raggedy Doctor. _Amelia Pond. The girl who waited._ Then, she woke, sweat beading on her forehead, her face ghostly pale.

"Amy? Amy?" The Doctor was standing over her, waving a hand over her face.

"D-Doctor?"

"Good, you're awake. You kept murmuring... strange things." He looked distant, as though remembering something.

"Oh. Sorry, must be delusional." She said, moving a hand to the side of her head. It was still pounding wildly.

"It's alright. Rory and I haven't figured out what's wrong yet. You might just have to let it run its course."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

"For what?"

"You could be off saving worlds right now, but you're stuck with me. It must be so boring. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense! You're sick, no shame in that. Besides, I needed to do some matinence on the TARDIS." He lied, "So, no worries, okay?"

"Alright." Amy smiled. Then, the Doctor's face became somewhat serious.

"Amy, what did you dream about?" He asked in a low tone of voice.

"I'm sure it was just some sort of delusion-"

"What did you dream about?"

"These girls, and this tall man who was with them. It was weird."

"Explain it to me." Just then, as Amy tried to sit up so she could tell him, a pain shot through her chest and she fell back onto her bed, unconsious.

"Amy? Amy!" That was all she could hear before she was again trapped in her own dream.

These were more then just dreams. She could physically feel herself there, like it was a whole different world. She could interact this time. Looking down at herself, she saw she was still in her white nightgown. _Lovely, _she thought.

Seeing the tall man again, she walked up to him. "Where am I?" She asked him.

"Well, you're on Earth, I think." He said, a grin on his face.

"You sure? I don't know how I got here..."

"What do you mean? How would you not know if you were on Earth?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I haven't been on Earth in weeks. Then again, this is just a delusion." A woman, the same blonde woman Amy had seen before came from behind the man.

"Who's she?" The woman said.

"I don't know yet. Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Amy. I'm Amy Pond. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Now, what were you saying before? About not being on Earth for weeks?"

"Wait, you're the Doctor? "

"Yes, yes, now continue with what you were saying earlier."

"No, this is all wrong. I must be more sick then I'd imagined... I can't even get the delusion right! You-you can't be the Doctor!" Amy held her hand to her forehead.

"What are you talking about? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know. What year is it?"

The Doctor looked at her questionly, then the woman answered "2006"

"How's that possible? Something's happened. Something's gone wrong."

"Amy, calm down. How do you know me?"

"I don't know you. I know someone else named the Doctor. You're not him. You can't be him." Amy broke out into a coughing fit.

The woman was by her side, and the man in front of her started scanning her with a blue sonic screwdriver. "Where'd you get that!? Only the Doctor has one of those!" She thought back, to when she first met the Doctor. His screwdriver was blue, and he said he didn't know who he was yet. Could this man really be the Doctor?

"So, you do know me. I don't remember you though, when did I meet you?"

"You-you haven't met me yet..." It was all so confusing, and there was a long silence until the woman spoke.

"How is that possible?" she said.

"Rose, is it? Well, I have no idea."

"How do you know my name?"

"I-I don't know." Amy was unsure of anything anymore.

"Rose, help me get Amy to the TARDIS." The Doctor interrupted, his eyes on the scan.

"I'm _fine._ I don't care what the scans say. Here, look, scan me again." The Doctor did as she told him, and looked even more alarmed.

"It's worse now, isn't it? I knew it would be."

"But- Come on. You've got to get into the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS med bay can't help me. I already know that."

"How do you-"

"Doctor, it's alright." Amy's mind started to get hazy, and she felt herself falling. Rose tried to catch her, but she slipped right through her open arms, like a hologram. Then, Amy disappeared right in front of the two time-travelers.

As she opened her eyes, she expected to find herself back in her bedroom, but instead, she found herself in some sort of car. It was going _impossibly_ slow. The three people in the car turned to face her. One person looked quite familiar, a dark-skinned woman.

"Martha Jones?" Amy asked.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm-I'm Amy. We don't know each other, I just- well, it's hard to explain."

"How'd you get here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"If we don't know each other, how did you know who I was?"

"The Doctor. He's the link! Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. These two had to go and kidnap me!" The two people in the front seats looked pretty guilty...

Suddenly, the tall man from before, now known as the Doctor, appeared on the screen. He gave his message, then disappeared again. As this was happening, Amy felt dizzy and leaned against the side of the car.

"Hey, are you alright?" Martha came closer . "I'm a doctor-well, sort of. I've got to pass my exams." Amy didn't concentrate on her words, and everything around her was going blurry. Her eyes started to close...

"Amy?" To her shock, Amy vanished.

Now, Amy found that she was waking up in yet another place. She saw the older woman this time, smiling at the Doctor. They caught sight of her, wobbling as she tried to walk unsteadily. Little did she know that the real, flesh-and-blood Amy was lying on her bed, her condition slowly getting worse, and her boys by her side doing everything they could think of to try and help her. Neither of them could figure out what was wrong.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The woman shouted. Amy couldn't find the strength to answer as she fell to her knees in the snow of the planet. The two ran to her, frantically trying to assess the situation. As the Doctor came closer, he recognized the girl, and froze dead in his tracks.

"Amy?" He asked, kneeling next to her. All she could do was nod.

"Who's Amy, Doctor?" The woman came closer.

"D-Donna? Donna Noble?" Amy managed to sputter.

"How do you know my name?"

"Amy is someone I met a long time ago, just like this. You've gotten worse, Amy. It's been a few years, hasn't it?"

"Actually Doctor, its been less then an hour." His eyes narrowed at the girl in the snow, struggling to speak. Silently, she tried to put a hand on Donna's cheek, put it passed through.

"Wh-What are you!" Donna said, panicking.

"Calm down Donna. Amy, who are you, really?"

"I'm Amelia Pond. The girl who waited. I waited for you Doctor, twelve years. And you don't even know yet. Come to think of it, I'm waiting right now. There's a little girl out there Doctor, waiting for you. You've told her five minutes, but your time machine was off. She won't give up on you Doctor, and she never will." Tears pooled in Amy's eyes.

"I'll find her Amy. I'll find the little girl."

"Yes. You will. But she won't know who you are. We met by accident. Just a crack in my wall..."

"A crack?"

"Yes Doctor. A big, scary crack in my bedroom wall." A deep pain shot through Amy's chest. "Donna, take care of this man!" She shouted.

"I will. I'm going to be with this man forever. Don't worry."

"Donna! Don't... Don't _forget_ him..." A tear slid down Donna's cheek as they watched Amy disappear yet again.

This time, Amy opened her eyes to find herself safe in her own bedroom in the TARDIS. No one was in the room with her. Carefully, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. She was stumbling to the door, to the hallway. She managed to get to the console room, and she saw her boys, staring at her in shock.

"Amy!" Rory ran to her, embracing her tightly. The Doctor came up behind him, smiling brightly.

"Goodness Rory! What's gotten into you?!" Amy had no idea what was happening. Understanding the situation, the Doctor spoke.

"Amy, how long do you think you were asleep?"

"Um, I don't know, a few hours I guess..."

"Try a few weeks."

"What?! But, how's that possible?!"

"I don't know. That's the thing. I scanned you with the sonic, but the readings on your brain waves kept insisting you were wide awake. I couldn't figure out what was wrong."

Rory interrupted. "We... We didn't know if you would ever wake up again. The Doctor's trying to act all tough, but he was just a bad a mess as I am. I'm sorry."

"Rory!" She kissed him passionatley and turned to the Doctor, her concentration turning back to her expeirences. "I need to talk to you alone." Getting the message, Rory walked out, disappointed.

"What is it Amy?" The Doctor asked when they were finally alone.

"Doctor, what do the names Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble mean to you?"

He was hesitant. "They were my companions. A long time ago."

"Each one of them left you. Rose was lost, Martha moved on, Donna forgot. I will do everything I can to not leave you Doctor, I promise."

"How do you know that?" Ignoring his question, Amy moved closer to the Doctor, looking into his eyes.

"You knew, didn't you? When I told you my name all those years ago, you knew who I was!"

He brushed her cheek and smiled. "Amelia Pond. The girl who waited." he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to alter time by telling you. I'm sorry, but it was better that way. Now, its funny how the whole story fits together."

"So, you weren't always the raggedy Doctor! I've got to say, you looked a lot different back then!"

"Of course. And, it seems to me that whatever force was taking you back in time was what made you so weak and sick. You should be fine now."

"Well, that's good. Oh! I'd better call Rory back in, he'll be quite upset by now."

"Yeah."

As she went to bring him back, the Doctor thought about all that had happened. Amy had seen so much, but nothing made sense. How could she have gone back in time to see his past self? It didn't matter now, Amy was fine.

They all stood together in the TARDIS, the Doctor pressing buttons and flipping switches. These times would not be forgotten. They would stay in each of their minds, forever, with all things remembered.

**So, that's the end of that! Please review, I really appreciate it! I've got some written fanfics that i may type and post this weekend, that is, if my finger allows lol. I don't think I can type much more with this splint, but I'll try :) For my readers!**


End file.
